


Once Upon a Dream (I Knew You in My Heart)

by kt_anansi



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frankie wants will, Light to Moderate dream smut, but sexy dreams are nice, but will has a gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Basically a collection of Friskey smut. Because someone had to.I regret nothing.





	Once Upon a Dream (I Knew You in My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr Kt-anansi or Twitter @Kt_anansi 
> 
> Prompts are always open. Please Ask on Timblr and DM on Twitter.

“Look, Frankie... Ever since we got back from that wedding... Things have been...” 

“What, Will?” Frankie says the edge in her voice is a warning, “what  _exactly_ have things been like?”  

Will finishes assembling his sniper rifle and stands at full length, his eyes are soft for the first time in weeks, and he bites his lips as he closes his eyes. Letting out a long sigh, he opens them, “Frankie, I’m sorry.” 

Well,  _that_  isn’t what she expected.  

“I let my personal feelings get in the way of our teamwork. It’s not fair to you... I have created an inhospitable dynamic... One that, I have become increasingly aware of.” 

“What?” Frankie asks as if it’s the dumbest thing she’s ever heard. 

“I- uh, Emma- Agent Davies, she made it clear over dinner the other night that I needed to see you as a colleague and not someone who betrayed me,” Will flashes a sad smile, “I guess I had hoped that you and I had something deeper... _Something different._ ”  

The last bit is barely audible, as he looks at the ground. For a long while, Frankie just studies him. She’s lost for words, and all of the frustrations she has been keeping in, they are ready to spring forth with a vengeance.

God, this man...

 _T_ _his stupid, beautiful, charming, annoying man._  

“Frankie, are you going to say anything?” It’s then that she notices her eyes had settled on his feet, too. Looking halfway up at him, she steps forward and slowly pries the rifle from his hands. Setting it down, she finds herself in front of him again.  

“You are by far  _the most annoying_  man I have ever met,” she says looking up at him, she can feel the tension between the two of them, “and right now, I really wish you didn’t have a girlfriend.”  

“We went to dinner once, she’s not really my-”  

He doesn’t get the rest of the sentence out, because Frankie has jumped into his arms and is kissing him. Their previous kiss had been soft and had a fair amount of uncertainty to it. This kiss though... Oh, she can feel it in her fingertips and in her toes. Her legs wrap around his waist easily enough, and he opens his mouth to hers- an invitation which she accepts.  

When she pulls back, she smooths her hand over his cheek and relishes the warmth in her chest that results from him leaning into her, “Don’t change... Will... you’re perfect the way you are.”  

“You aren’t so bad yourself,” he says with a smirk. 

“Hmm... not so bad. I consider that a personal victory,” Will is mid-laughter when she kisses him again. Their heads twist and turn, as their tongues wrestle for dominance. God, this is good...  _Really, really good._  

“Uh, guys... what are you...?” Standish comes through on comms.  

“Not now Standish,” Will says, as he plucks his comm from his ear and tosses it. He does the same for Frankie, “now where were we?”  

“Bed or Wall?” Frankie asks, tilting her head toward the wall, “I think that one there looks sturdy enough.”  

“Mission accepted,” Will gets her against the wall, and starts kissing her neck as he brings his hands under her shirt. His large thumbs graze her ribs, and she wants more, more, more. Pulling away, she pulls her shirt off.  

Will gives her a dark and hungry look before he delves between her breasts. His lips are warm against her, as he pops her out of her bra. Taking her in his mouth, she leans back and moans loudly- 

“Frankie!”  

Frankie wakes with a start, as she looks up at Will and Emma. 

“Are you okay?” The MI-6 agent asks in her stupid accent, “you were... um... moaning.”  

“I’m fine. Sometimes I get very strange dreams... I don’t remember.”  

“Alright.”  

“Right. Excuse me.” 

As she walks to the bathroom Frankie is aware of how weak her legs feel, and just how slick she is between her thighs.  

Of all the men to dream about... _It had to be him._  


End file.
